overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Mercy
Mercy is one of the heroes in Overwatch. Bio A guardian angel to those who come under her care, Dr. Angela Ziegler is a peerless healer, a brilliant scientist, and a staunch advocate for peace. Ziegler rose to become the head of surgery at a prominent Swiss hospital before pioneering a breakthrough in the field of applied nanobiology that radically improved the treatment of life-threatening illnesses and injuries. It was this expertise that attracted the attention of Overwatch. Because her parents had been taken by war, Ziegler was opposed to the organization's militaristic approach to keeping global peace. Ultimately, she recognized that Overwatch offered her the opportunity to save lives on a much larger scale. As Overwatch's head of medical research, Angela sought to leverage her work for healing in frontline crises. The result was the Valkyrie swift-response suit, which Ziegler herself piloted on many Overwatch missions. Despite her contributions to Overwatch, she was often at odds with her superiors and the organization's overarching aims. When Overwatch dissolved, Ziegler dedicated herself to helping those affected by war. Though she spends most of her time caring for the broken and dispossessed in crisis areas around the world, Dr. Ziegler can be counted on to don her Valkyrie suit whenever innocents are imperiled. Abilities In addition to these abilities, Mercy will passively heal herself for 20 health per second if she does not take damage for 3 seconds. Unlocks Skins Emotes :*This emote after activating will remain in its animation until the player inputs other actions to interrupt it. Victory Poses Voice Lines :Voice Lines cost . *I Have My Eye On You (default) *Consultation Fee ("I'll send you my consultation fee.") *Doctor's Orders *How Barbaric *Miracle Worker ("I'm not a miracle worker. Well, not always.") *Need A Second Opinion? *On A Scale Of 1-10 ("On a scale of one to ten, how is your pain?) *Piece Of Cake ( ) *Super! (" !") *Take Two ("Take two and call me in the morning.") *The Doctor Is In *The Doctor Will See You (" .") Sprays Highlight Intros Weapons Achievements Story As the head of a prominent hospital in Zürich, Switzerland, Dr. Angela Ziegler discovered new uses for applied nanobiology that made treating life-threatening illnesses or injuries significantly easier and more successful. This attracted the attention of Overwatch, which she gladly joined. When Mercy became Overwatch's head of medical research, she developed the Valkyrie swift-response suit so her technology could be taken to the battlefield. Using it, she helped to save the life of Genji when he was nearly killed by Hanzo. She also collaborated with Torbjörn to design a prototype Biotic Rifle. After the Overwatch Swiss Headquarters was destroyed, Mercy attended a UN committee to explain how the relationship between Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes decayed and became violent. She kept her Valkyrie suit after Overwatch was disbanded and continues to use it to heal the sick and wounded. It is implied that Mercy saved Gabriel Reyes' life after the conflict at the Swiss Headquarters. At the time of the Overwatch Recall, Mercy was in Iraq. Personality Hence her code name, Mercy is a huge pacifist that always wishes to avoid violent approaches whenever possible. She is very kind and gentle, consistently caring for the well being of the sick and injured. She also loves peace and quiet, taking the time to treasure those moments before a match starts. While she is devoted to Overwatch, Mercy opposes its militaristic methods when it comes to global crises. She also believes that it's best for it to be kept shutdown, according to her dialogue in Watchpoint: Gibraltar. Notes *When paired with a hero such as Bastion or Widowmaker who stay in one place, she can be particularly helpful by using her Caduceus Staff to give them a damage buff. *Extra Damage from Mercy's damage boost is calculated when a projectile reaches its target, not when it is fired. *Use resurrect only when a large amount of your team has been killed at once, so after an ultimate or similar situation. Trivia *Mercy's primary and secondary weapons are actually named incorrectly. They reference the Caduceus, a mythological staff held by the Roman god Mercury, which has two coiled snakes. The Caduceus is often mistakenly used as a symbol of medicine. The similar looking Rod of Asclepius, which has one snake, is the correct symbol. *Mercy's ultimate ability voiceline changes with her skin: **With the Imp or Devil skin, she says, "Heroes never die… for a price." **With the Sigrún or Valkyrie skin, she says, "Till Valhalla!" *On some of her skins, a logo is featured on the left shoulder of her suit that says "Primum non nocere", which is Latin for "First, do no harm." *When killing certain enemies with a quick melee as Mercy, she may say "You may not want to tell your friends about that one" as it can be embarrassing to be killed by the lowest damage output hero in the game, suggesting a low skill level. *Mercy's skins "Sigrún" and "Valkyrie" are a reference to the Norse mythological beings called Valkyries. Valkyries are female demigods who determine the fate of warriors in battle and escort their souls to the hall of the slain, Valhalla, in the afterlife. **The "Sigrún" skin is also an homage to the Valkyrie Sigrún. *A lot of her voice lines, for example "On a scale of one to ten, how is your pain?" or "Need a second opinion?" are common tools or phrases used by medical practitioners. *At times, she will ask Reaper what happened to him, and he will respond with "You tell me...doc". **This could imply that Mercy had something to do with Reaper's current form, perhaps suggesting that she tried to revive him after the explosion that "killed" Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison. **Also, when Mercy revives Reaper, he will say "At least you got it right this time". Patch changes * * * }} de:Mercy es:Mercy fr:Ange it:Mercy ja:マーシー pl:Łaska pt-br:Mercy ru:Ангел zh:慈悲 Category:Character Category:Hero Category:Female